


Yuu and Ryuu and Everything Nice

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Cute Ending, Fluff, M/M, bros for life, non binary, non binary nishinoya yuu, noya comes out to tanaka, noya in skirts, tanaka will always support his bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Noya gets his first paycheck and knows exactly how he wants to spend it.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu (Implied), Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Yuu and Ryuu and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> this is from the au that me and my friends are writing called Super Rich Kids in which we give all of the haikyuu characters a financial situation and put them through a lot of pain and angst. currently our document is 39 pages and still counting. i think we actually ended up not including this as part of the official lineup but it's fine.  
> \- listen to our playlist [here](/https://open.spotify.com/playlist/61Vsnkv82Gyo4rctEx4f9R?si=F9RfJvZhT6SvmmdVetc65g) \-   
> also posted on my tumblr, [tkagayama](/https://tkagayama.tumblr.com/post/621736601535610880/yuu-and-ryuu-and-everything-nice)

Yuu had finally found a job. It had taken him until college where he finally had a stable environment and didn’t have to look after his neighbor’s kids all the time, but he did.

Yesterday had been his first payday and he was so excited and had known exactly how he wanted to spend his money.

He had dragged a practically crying Ryuunosuke out the door, begging him to drive him to the mall.

“You know, Noya, I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you so happy before.”

Yuu was bouncing in his seat, unable to contain his excitement.

He knew exactly what he was going for, he just couldn’t bring himself to tell Ryuu. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him, oh no, he just wanted it to be a surprise.

He knew that of all people, his best friend since childhood would be the most supportive person.

Ryuu had barely parked before Yuu was already jumping out the door.

“Am I going to have to chain you down?” Ryuu yelled across the parking lot, as Yuu was already at the front entrance.

“No, no, sorry. I’m just a little excited.”

Ryuu’s eyebrows shot up. “A little?”

Yuu blushed, his hand finding a way into his hair. “Okay, a lot.”

Ryuu ruffled Yuu’s hair. “It’s okay because you’re cute.”

That sent Yuu running again. He stopped in front of Forever21 and looked at Ryuu nervously.

Sure, Ryuunosuke was a little confused, but he wasn’t going to question it.

When Yuu didn’t move forward, Ryuu opened his mouth, but Yuu stopped him. “C-Do you think you could actually, um, not come in with me? I’ll text you when I’m done.”

Ryuu was taken aback, wondering what was so secretive, but he knew he would find out all in time, so he didn’t press. He backed up and shook his phone at Yuu, watching him go into the store alone before turning away himself.

Inside, Yuu was more anxious than he realized, already ready to explain why he was looking through Forever21 without a girl.

He wasn’t ready to say it out loud, though. He wanted Tanaka Ryuunosuke to be the first person to hear the words, to make it official. He’d just tell the workers it was for his girlfriend... that he didn’t have.

He looked through all of the patterns and colors and textures.

He felt everything, wanting it all to be perfect.

And that’s when he saw it.

He pulled it off the rack and walked into the dressing room.

Despite not needing to, he removed his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. How skinny he looked, how battered his arms and legs were, and how unhappy he was with his appearance. He frowned, hoping what he picked up would help him with that.

The material felt good against his skin. Not too constricting and very breathable. It felt cool, light, breezy. Something he’d never felt before. He smoothed it out before looking back at himself in the mirror.

His shirt was still off, but now on his bottoms, was a ruffled pink skirt.

He gave himself a lopsided smile, seeing that it fit him better than how he’d looked before.

The skirt was a little loose, barely hugging his hips, but he still liked how it looked. He looked a little torn up for it to be perfect, but he knew his injuries would heal.

It would look good.

He had no other thoughts. He grabbed his phone from his jeans pocket and texted Ryuu that it was safe to come back, that he was in the dressing room.

Yuu slipped his shirt back on and waiting for Ryuu’s knock.

It finally came and Yuu suddenly felt small. He wasn’t sure if he could do it. But he swallowed his anxieties and opened the door. First, he just peeked his head out and flashed Ryuu a smile.

Ryuu was watching calmly, peacefully. He had been able to tell that Yuu was nervous and didn’t want to push him.

And when Yuu finally stepped out, his eyes landed right on the skirt. He gasped a little.

Yuu’s eyes shot up and locked directly on him. “Does it look okay??”

“It looks so good,” Ryuu breathed. “Asahi’s going to love it.”

Yuu blushed. “B-but,” Ryuu said quietly, “can I ask why?”

Yuu gulped audibly. “I-I think... I think I’m non-binary..”

That was the first time he’d said it out loud. There it was. His biggest secret revealed. And DAMN did it feel good to get that off his chest. He waited for Ryuu to say something, anything. But he never did.

He felt Ryuu’s arms wrap around his small frame and he couldn’t keep it together anymore. He was shaking and sobbing into Ryuu’s shirt.

“You know I’ll always support you, right?” Ryuu’s voice wasn’t as steady as it usually was. Almost as if he was on the verge of tears as well.

Yuu couldn’t find it in himself to respond, so he just nodded, making sure Ryuu could feel it through his shaking.

They were like that for a few minutes before Ryuu pulled back. “Let’s go get you that skirt, hm?”

Yuu just smiled and disappeared behind the door again, to take it off.

He should have known everything was going to be alright. It always was.


End file.
